Sara caught a bug
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Sara has been infected by a bug and she and grissom are on their way back but send the Team a DVD to help identify what exactly she is infected with
1. Chapter 1

**She caught a bug**

Sara and Grissom send news of their immediate return to Las Vegas to the team; because Sara has been infected by some unknown bug.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own them I only wish I did.

"Hey got a letter from Grissom," Greg said waving the small dvd size envelops as he walked into the lounge at the lab

"Did you have it scanned for bugs," Catherine asked as Nick joined them and they both laughed.

"Four times," Greg smiled with a grin as Doc Robinson joined them.

"Do the honors," Nick said handing the letter to Brass.

"Gang,

Sara has be invaded by an unknown organism and thus we are in haste returning to Las Vegas to a Dr. there I know who specializes in this arena. On the enclosed DVD there is an image of the creature please have the image run against our database of known organisms. I recognize it slightly but am not positive. And since I added a number of images to the database I am sure you will find the answer.

Grissom."

Nick took the enclosed disk and popped it into the computer. An image popped up and Catherine laughed so hard. "What is it," Greg asked?

"Nick smiled as did Doc and Brass

"That is a very healthy 4 month fetus," Doc explained with a large beaming from ear to ear

"But it has two hearts," Greg said pointing out the hearts. Everyone looked closer and sure enough there were indeed two hearts and as the examined it closer and closer they found there were double of everything. Then a new video popped up of Sara and Grissom

"If you haven't figured it out by now then I obviously didn't teach you well," Grissom said.

Sara pushed him, "If the two heart beats confused you; don't let it. WE are having twins and we should be back in Las Vegas no later then the end of next week," Sara said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Brass, can you open the house up. You know just stock the fridge and open the windows so it isn't so stuffy," Grissom said as the video ended.

"Saw that coming," Catherine said with a wicked grin.

"They both deserve this. Twins," Greg said shaking his head with pure happiness.

"Can you imagine Grissom changing diapers," Nick said, "He'd be examining it for evidence of proper digestion," Nick said.

"Oh no Nicky one whiff of a new born diaper and he will throw that thing away faster than a cheetah can run," Catherine said.

"Perhaps not; the smell of decomp don't seem to phase him much and that smell drives most people to fainting," Doc added

"Yeah but that's different. That's from something dead we expect it to smell bad but a baby is a living thing and the odors that come from their diapers at times are worst the decomp," Catherine said with a grin.

As everyone left laughing and enjoying the news Brass shook his head, "Hey what kind of food do those two eat," Brass asked and everyone laughed even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters

**Note:**I live with seizures and tremors and try as I might I can't get all the errors even with Grammer and Spell check. I'm sorry if it offends

**Special Thanks: **To everyone who reviewed. This was going to be a one chapter thing but you all inspired me to do more. THANKS

Sara and Grissom arrive in Las Vegas and head home before heading to the lab to get a bit of rest but instead find their friends there with food, stuff for the babies to put together, and most of all good cheer. They announce they plan to marry the following month

Sara and Grissom were all grins as they walked up to Grissom's home in Las Vegas. "You know we should have stopped by the lab," Sara said with a weak grin

"Sara we just flew 12 hours and your carrying twins. As much as we both love everyone I am know from years of study of gestation in insects you should get some rest," Grissom said as he went to open the door. Instead the door opened from the inside and there stood the whole gang.

"I wouldn't compare Sara to insect to much because female human pregnancy hormones can be pretty violent," Katherine said with a welcoming embrace.

"Now I can just see that. Grissom compares Sara's nesting to that of Dung beetles and the next thing he knows Sara has smashed his whole collection of Dung Beatles over his head," Greg said and everyone broke out in laughter.

Sara smiled at Greg and hugged him then found her way to couch and planted herself. Catherine smiled, "How far along are you," she asked?

"Doctor in Buenos Aries said about 3 months so given the fact its twins it feels like five," Sara said with a weak grin.

"I can imagine. Now I made sure the whole house is clean. I got a professional crew in her and that was three days and they used non toxic cleaning solutions. I washed and changed the bedding, curtains and twoels in the master bedroom," Catherine said.

"Thank you. I thought I would have to do that. Not that I don't trust Brass but well I know Gill well enough to know he isn't always the most sanitary when he goes to bed especially after a hard day at the lab," Sara said weekly as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"So your going to be a dad," Brass said to Gil as Gil checked out the cupboards to make sure they were stocked?

"It seems that way," Gil said double checking and rechecking things.

"Calm down boss we made sure Brass got heathly, high vitamin, good health promoting foods," Greg said.

"Now that is a mouthful," Nick said with a laugh.

"Thank you all for that," Gil said with a weak smile then turned to Sara. He leaned over the couch, "Hot bath," he asked and she smiled.

"Foot rub afterwards," she pleaded.

"And on that note we will be leaving," Catherine said rounding up the guys.

"But they just got home," Greg said in protest.

"Exactly. Sara is caring twins and just flew 12 hours. She needs to rest as does Grissom. WE will come back tomorrow and make diner for them," Catherine said eyeing Sara looking for approval.

Sara nodded, "Sounds good anytime after 5pm. Gil and I need to talk to all of you about something so diner is a great idea," Sara said as Grissom said goodbye and Sara winked at Catherine.

"Wonder what they need to talk about," Nick asked as they piled into a lab SUV.

"I have some ideas but they are between me and God," Catherine said starting the truck and returning the group to the lab.


End file.
